Nellis AFB Flying High Toastmasters Club
edit Club Overview Flying High Toastmasters is the Nellis Air Force Base Professional Organization for the Improvement of Speaking and Leadership Skills. Visitors to our meetings discover how our members develop the skills and confidence needed to effectively express themselves in any situation. The club meetings are an enjoyable and affordable way of gaining great communication skills. By learning to effectively formulate and express one's ideas, an entirely new world of possibilities is opened. Our members learn to be more persuasive and confident when giving presentations, and make improvements with one-on-one dealings with others. The club has been assisting men and woman on Nellis AFB and in the neighboring community to improve their public speaking skills since 2006. We are a supportive, friendly Toastmasters club of 10-15 members; our membership covers the spectrum of individuals, from enlisted, officer and civilian employees to dependants and retired persons, we also have individuals that are not associated with the military but enjoy membership in our club. We generally have guest at every meeting and have a range of experience levels from newest members to the more experienced advanced Toastmasters. Our aim is to support each other in progressing towards our public speaking and leadership goals, and to have fun along the way. We are a public club and membership is not restricted to those who work on Nellis AFB. Everyone is welcome. edit A Brief Overview of Toastmasters International Since 1924, Toastmasters International has helped millions of men and women become more confident in front of an audience. Our network of clubs and their learn-by-doing program are sure to help you become a better speaker and leader. Why pay thousands of dollars for a seminar when you can join a Toastmasters club for a fraction of the cost and have fun in the process? Toastmasters currently has more than 200,000 members in 80 countries. Our club is just one of the more than 10,000 clubs located around the world and one of more than 55 clubs in the greater Las Vegas area. You can also find more information about Toastmasters International from the web site: www.toastmasters.org. edit Meeting Location and Schedule ''----------------Nellis AFB Flying High Toastmasters is no longer an active club. Contact the officers at tmdistrict33.orgto start the club once again and recieve support from the district leaders.------------'' edit What to expect The environment is friendly and supportive, and the self-paced program allows you to build confidence with each speaking assignment. And you’ll love the applause! Constructive evaluation is the heart of the Toastmasters program. Each time you give a prepared speech, an evaluator will point out strengths and suggest improvements. At first you’ll be applauded for your effort; later you’ll be applauded for your skill. edit Contact Details Be our guest and discover the four ways Flying High Toastmasters on Nellis AFB will help you develop the skills and confidence you need to effectively express yourself in any situation. To improve your communication and leadership and meeting people with the same goals join us at Nellis AFB Flying High Toastmasters. Visit our website at Visit us on Facebook: "Nellis AFB Flying High Toastmasters"